A Time to Heal
by ChristyK
Summary: Sam is injured during a hunt and is told to take some time off to heal....but healing isn't what he gets
1. Chapter 1

This story mentions a few things from the season 4 finale. If you didn't see the finale you might not want to read this.

A Time to Heal

Sam knew he was going to be in a world of pain as soon as his foot left the top of the basement steps. There had been no time to brace for the fall and no time to avoid it. He and Dean had been checking out a reported haunted house when the spirit they were searching for suddenly appeared behind his brother. He had no time to shout a warning to Dean so he did the only thing he could, he pushed his brother out of the way and in return found himself falling into the darkness below. He heard Dean shout to him and felt his brother try to reach out for him but it was too late, he was already feeling the open air beneath his foot and knew his fall into the basement wasn't going to end without some serious pain. He tried to relax his body the way their father had taught them hoping he could absorb the blow, but hope went out the window when he felt his lower back slam into the hard edge of a step. He actually saw stars as he lay crumbled in a heap at the bottom of the staircase. Upstairs he heard his brother cursing the spirit then heard the loud bang of the salt gun, the next thing he knew Dean was kneeling next to him.

"Sam you okay?" Dean asked as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah." Sam said automatically, it was the response they always gave each other when asked it they were hurting, neither one wanting to show the other any sign of weakness.

"Let's get you out of here." Dean reached down to help Sam up, but all he felt at the end of his hand was dead weight. "What's the matter, you stuck on something?" Dean couldn't understand why Sam wasn't moving, he yanked even harder. He then felt Sam's hand on his arm.

"Dean…I ….I can't move my legs." Sam looked up at him and Dean could see the fear in his brother's eyes. "I can't feel my legs."

**Later at the hospital**

Sam had been taken back to the examination room while Dean paced the hallway. He had wanted to be in the room with his brother but the doctors hadn't allowed it, now all he could do was pace and worry. He hated being separated from Sam, he knew bad things always seemed to happen when they were apart, but he had no choice, the doctor had insisted. Finally two hours later one of the doctors walked out of the room and Dean immediately walked over to him.

"How's my brother?"

"Mr. Winston?" The doctor used the name that was on Sam's fake insurance card.

"Yeah."

"You're Steve Winston's brother?"

"Yeah, how is he?" Dean was getting impatient.

"Your brother took quite a blow to his back, plus he has numerous other superficial injuries. What the hell happened to him?" The doctor asked as he studied Dean who also had bruises on his arms and face.

"I already told them at the desk, he fell down some steps."

"And what about your bruises?"

"I slipped going down the same steps……Now how is my brother?" Dean tried to control the anger in his voice; all he wanted to know was the condition of his brother not answer questions.

"Well the good news is your brother isn't paralyzed, but the bad news is he'll have to be off his feet and taking it easy for at least a week."

"What's wrong with him? Why can't he move his legs?"

"When your brother fell he hit his lower back and severely bruised it. The muscles around his spinal cord are swollen causing pressure to the cord which in turn temporarily paralyzed his legs."

"What can you do for him?"

"Nothing much except ice him down to reduce the swelling and then just sit back and wait for the swelling to go down. Once it does he should be fine, but he's in a lot of pain right now. I've prescribed a pain medication for him plus a blood thinner that he should take every four hours. It'll probably make him drowsy but that's to be expected. The main thing your brother needs to do is to rest and take it easy for awhile."

"You don't know my brother, that's easier said then done."

"Well it's very important for his recovery, if he further damages his back he might need surgery…. The good news is he doesn't have to stay in the hospital but he does need to take it easy and rest. … Do you live nearby?"

"No….we were just passing through."

"Then I guess we don't have a choice, he'll have to stay here for the week. There is no way that boy can be bouncing around in a car till he heals."

The brothers never liked staying in the same area once they were done with a hunt, they had always packed up and moved on but apparently that wasn't an option now…… But staying in a hospital always meant there was a chance they'd run into cops, and cops were something they always tried to avoid.

"We'll find a motel to stay at."

"That would be fine….There's a small motel out near junction thirteen, it's not a fancy place but it's clean and close enough to the hospital in case there are any complications."

"Complications?" Dean frowned; he didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh don't worry there shouldn't be any, but with any injury there's always the chance of blood clots." Seeing the worried look on Dean's face he added. "The odds of something like that happening are very slight, plus I've given him blood thinners so the chance of a clot forming is almost nonexistent. Your brother should be fine as long as he takes it easy and takes his medication. He just needs time to heal."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the story.

A Time to Heal

Chapter two

Dean was finally allowed to go into the examination room; he walked over to where his brother was lying on the cold hard table.

"Hey." He gave Sam a small smile.

"Hey." Sam said as he winced as he tried to pull himself up.

"Just take it easy." Dean put his hand on Sam's chest and gently held him down. "You really did a number on your back."

"Yeah…I guess I did." Sam still couldn't feel his legs and the thought that he might be paralyzed terrified him, but the thought that terrified him the most was that if he was paralyzed, who would back up his brother in a hunt? "Did the doctor tell you anything? I was kind of out of it with the pills he gave me and couldn't understand anything he was saying."

Dean knew what his brother was thinking.

"Don't worry Sam you're not paralyzed. In a week or two you should be fine."

"Oh thank God." Sam visibly relaxed when he heard the news. "But then why can't I move my legs."

"The doctor said you bruised the muscles around your spinal cord and the pressure is causing the numbness in your legs, but with time that'll pass."

"So what do we do now?... I can't stay here." Sam knew that they always tried to avoid staying in a hospital at all costs. They usually got patched up then recovered elsewhere. They both knew that each time they had to go to the hospital they were taking a chance that someone would discover their bogus medical cards and contact the cops.

"The doctor told me about a motel not far from here. We'll hold up there till you can walk."

"Why can't we drive to Bobby's, I'm sure he'd let us stay there for awhile?"

"The doctor doesn't want you bouncing around in the car; it'll aggravate your condition."

Sam looked down and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry …. I should have been more careful." He knew that Dean didn't like being pinned down to one spot and always wanted to be on the move and now they were going to be stuck in the town for at least a week.

"Sam you saved my life, there's no reason to be sorry."

"I really screwed up, now we're stuck in this town for who knows how long." Sam knew that as soon as a hunt was finished they had always moved on, it was just something they always did. The police had their fingerprints on file and even though it had been reported that they had been killed when Henderson had died they couldn't take the chance that cops would catch them in an awkward situation and question them..… Sam had an idea. "Why don't you leave town? I can take care of myself."

"Sam…." Dean started to protest.

"I can Dean. All I need is a wheel chair till I get my legs back and I can keep a cooler full of stuff to eat and drink. I can get around well enough till I heal up and then I'll catch up to you. There's no reason why both of us should be stuck here."

"I'm staying Sam so shut up."

"Why? I'll just hang out at the motel and rest, I'll be fine. We can…"

"I'm not leaving you alone." Dean interrupted him.

Sam swallowed hard; he knew his brother still didn't trust him ever since he had taken up with Ruby, but at the time he had no reason to believe Ruby was just using him. Once Dean had died all he thought about was revenge for his death, and that meant killing Lilith. But Lilith was too strong for him so he took up with Ruby who promised she'd show him the way to become stronger, the way to kill Lilith. He was so lost without his brother that he believed her; after all she did save his life a few times. Why would she do that if she wanted to hurt him? But her way of helping him had turned him dark and once she got him hooked on her blood he was all hers. Sure she helped him get revenge by killing Lilith, but what he didn't know was that by killing Lilith the last seal would be broken and that Lucifer would rise. Dean had killed Ruby with his help but it was too late…. Lucifer was now free to walk the earth, because of him.

"Ruby's gone Dean, and she's not coming back. You can trust me, I learned my lesson."

Dean knew that once Ruby was out of Sam's life his brother would never trust another demon again, at least he hoped not. He had tried to warn Sam that once a demon always a demon, but Sam was sure that Ruby was helping him and was sure that by killing Lilith he could keep the final seal from being broken, but Ruby had played Sam all along, first gaining his trust by saving his life, then showing him that without her there was no way he was strong enough to kill Lilith. Both Bobby and Castiel had told Dean that once Sam was strong enough to kill Lilith he could never return to his life before Ruby. He would be lost to them forever, but so far Dean hadn't seen anything to indicate Sam had changed. Sure Sam was different, he was torn with guilt for releasing Lucifer, but other then that it seemed like he had the old Sam back and he wasn't about to lose him again.

"I'm staying Sam, end of story."

Sam shook his head sadly; he knew that whatever he did Dean would never fully trust him. Somehow he'd have to earn that trust back, and somehow he would.

**Later**

Dean checked Sam out of the hospital glad to be leaving it behind. He was given a couple of prescription slips for pills to pick up othat Sam was to take every four hours, and was given the doctor's number and told to call if Sam became worse, but the doctor assured him as long as his brother took it easy and took his medicine he should be fine.

Once the brothers left the hospital the doctor took out his cell phone and punched in a number.

"Wayne?" The doctor asked when a man answered at the other end.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You won't believe who I was just examining."

"Who?"

"Sam Winchester, demon boy himself."

"He was there?"

"In the flesh."

"Is he still there?"

"No, I released him but he isn't far away. He hurt his back and he's going to hold up at a motel out near Junction 13. He should be easy to fine."

"Is he alone?"

"No, his brother is with him."

"I have no qualms with Dean Winchester, but I want that demon loving brother of his."

"Well he's all yours, all you got to do is come and get him."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

A Time to Heal

Chapter three

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and was glad to see that the motel itself was hidden from the highway by a small wooded area, anyone driving by wouldn't even know it was there unless they saw the small sign on the highway. Of course the local cops would know it was there but if he parked in the back of the motel his car wouldn't be visible from the highway. It looked like it was the perfect place to hold up in until Sam was well enough to travel.

Dean parked the car then paid for the week. He then took the small foldable wheelchair the hospital had loaned him and helped Sam into it. He then wheeled him into their room.

"Not bad for the price." Dead said as he looked around. "Hey they even got that magic finger vibrating thingie on the bed." Dean said as he popped fifty cents into the small metal box along side one of the twin beds and laid down on it. "All the comforts of home." Dean smiled as he felt the vibrating bed start to relax his tired muscles. "Do you want to try it?" He asked Sam as he took two quarters out of his pocket.

"Nah that's okay."

"You don't know what you're missing." Dean popped the quarters back into his pocket.

"You sure the doc said that this will clear up in a week?" Sam changed the subject as he put his hand on his still numb legs.

"That's what he said. He said to take it easy and take the pills and you should be fine once the swelling goes down."

"I still think we should have gone to Bobby's"

"Sam, Bobby's a two day drive from here and the doctor said he doesn't want you bouncing around in the car, it could hurt your back." Dean waited till the vibrating stopped then sat up. "Look there's even a DVD player." He pointed toward the TV. "We could rent some good movies and get some beer. I always wanted to keep up on the movies. I heard there's one about…."

"You're going to go nuts sitting around here." Sam interrupted him; he knew his brother wasn't into watching movies, maybe porn flicks, but not movies. He also knew his brother would go stir crazy within minutes.

"I'll be fine Sam."

"You'll be banging off the walls in an hour or two."

"You don't think I know how to relax?"

"I know you don't."

"Sure I do…. Remember that time Dad got hurt and we had to hold up for two weeks so he could rest and heal up?"

"Yeah."

"I relaxed then didn't I?"

"You did? Dean you snuck out almost every night and went to the pool hall up the street."

"Well… what about the time you had appendicitis and we had to stay in that motel for a week?"

"I used to wake up and see you sneaking back in almost every other night….you were lucky Dad didn't catch you."

"Well I'm older now, I can handle being locked up for a week."

Sam smiled.

"Well you got one out of two right, you're older….. Look I'm the one who's laid up……There is no reason you have to stay here and baby sit me, I'll be fine. Why don't you stop at the bar down the road….have a few beers, play a little pool."

"Sam I'll be fine."

"We're getting low in money Dean….. We could use some extra bucks."

Dean knew Sam was right they could use the money, and the bar was within site of the motel.

"Well I guess I could hustle a few games and make a couple bucks."

"Go on….I'll be fine." When Dean didn't look convinced he added. "I promise."

"Let's get you settled in first." Dean helped Sam off of the wheel chair and onto the other bed. "Do you need to take a leak before I go?"

"I'm perfectly capable of peeing on my own. Just get out of here."

Dean put a glass of water on the table near Sam's bed and took out the pills he had picked up at a pharmacy on the way to the motel and put them next to the water. He then went out to the porch and brought back a bucket of ice from the ice machine which he poured into a plastic bag then wrapped it in a towel.

"Don't forget to ice your back and take your pills."

"I won't….in fact I think I'll take them then get a little sleep."

"Okay…. I won't stay long …. I'll bring you back a burger." Dean hesitated at the door. He knew they could use the extra money, and he knew his brother would be fine, besides he'd only be a short distance down the road if he needed him, but he still didn't like leaving him alone.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine…. Now get out of here and let me get some rest."

"Well if you need me call."

"Yes mom."

"I mean it Sam."

"Dean I'm going to take these pills then take a nap, I'm not going to get in any trouble?"

"Okay, I'll only be an hour or two."

Dean took once last glance back at his brother before shutting the door and heading toward the bar.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

A Time to Heal

Chapter four

As soon as Dean left the room Sam put the ice pack on his back for about half an hour then he sat up. His back still hurt and there was still some numbness in his legs but already he was beginning to get some feeling back, he could tell that the swelling was already going down. He grabbed onto the arms of the wheelchair and used his strong arm muscles to pull himself up. He stood behind it and used it to keep his balance as he took a few steps. Maybe they wouldn't have to stay here for a week after all he thought. He knew him and his brother both liked to move on after a hunt, they never liked to stay in one place more then they had to. He also knew Dean wouldn't go without him, so if he kept improving, in a day or two they could probably leave. He then took a few more steps without the help of the wheelchair, it was slow going but at least he could walk. He made it back to the bed and popped the pills in his mouth; he then lay down to take a nap.

**Mike's Bar and Grill**

Dean walked into the bar and took a seat at the window where he could keep an eye on Sam's room. He then ordered a beer and checked out the clientele. Most of the people in the bar seemed to be locals with only an occasional traveler stopping by for a drink or burger as they passed through the area. Dean could tell that the pool table itself had been taken over by the locals. He smiled to himself as he watched the winners of the matches brag about their winnings. He knew it would be easy pickings and actually felt a twinge of guilt knowing their winnings would soon be in his pocket, but he and his brother needed the money and this was one way of getting it. After downing a few beers he got up and put his quarter on the pool table. This was going to be a piece of cake he thought as he watched the men decide who was going to take him on. Dean figured he'd play it the way he always did, lose a few games to draw them in, then when the bets got as high as he thought they would, start winning and hope that the locals would take their lost and not try to start something. He knew he could easily handle all of them if they did start a fight, but he was tired and didn't feel like drawing attention to himself or have the bar tender call the cops.

**The motel **

Sam drifted off to a restless sleep then suddenly awoke drenched in sweat. He immediately tried to sit up but his legs once more seemed to be paralyzed.

"Damn it!" He swore, he thought he had been feeling better but once more he had a sharp pain in his lower back and his legs would no longer move. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain shot across his back then down his legs. He reached for his phone but hesitated, why bother Dean, there was nothing he could do for him but watch him suffer. He lay back on the bed determined to ride the pain out and hoped that the worse of it would subside before his brother got home.

**The bar**

After deliberately losing the first few games Dean began winning back his own money and his competitor's money. One after one they fell to Dean's superior playing. When he was sure he had won enough money to live comfortably for the next few weeks he decided to call it a night. As he walked toward the motel he expected any moment to feel someone tap him on the shoulder then start a fight to try to take back their money. He smiled as his hand reached the motel door without any encounters from the men who had lost their money to him. Sam lay in bed propped up watching TV.

Dean smiled as he poured his winnings out on his bed.

"We'll be eating good for awhile."

Sam smiled back.

"No fights?"

"Nope, it was like taking candy from a baby."

Sam turned back to the horror movie he was watching.

"Look how fake that thing is." He said referring to a werewolf on the screen. "That doesn't even look real."

"I know that, and you know that, but these makeup people never actually saw one." Dean said as he watched the screen for a few seconds. "What they need to do is add a little less hair and a little more drool." Dean looked over at Sam. "How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good." Sam said as he tried to hide the pain from Dean when he reached for his glass of water.

"Still hurts huh?"

"I guess it will for awhile."

"Well the doc said it'll take at least a week."

"I was up earlier and I could actually walk a little, but then all of a sudden my legs went numb again."

"You're pushing it Sam. The doc said to take it easy and it'll heal on its own." Dean looked down at Sam's pill bottle. "You're taking these aren't you?"

"Yeah I took two right after you left."

Dean looked at his watch.

"Well it's time for two more." Dean poured two pills into his hand and handed them to Sam.

"I feel better without them." Sam pushed Dean's hand away. "They make me feel funny."

"Doc said you got to take them so don't make me shove them down your throat."

"Okay….okay….." Sam took the pills from Dean and washed them down with the glass of water. "Happy?" He asked when he put the glass back on the table.

"Yep." Dean smiled as he turned his attention back to the movie. "Why do they always have blondes in werewolf movies?" He asked as he gathered up the money then flopped down on his bed.

"I have no idea." Sam also turned his attention back to the movie.

**The doctor's office**

"Hey I already told you; as long as he keeps taking the pills I prescribed for him he's not going anywhere." The doctor told the man at the other end of the phone line. He knew the pills would keep Sam's legs numb and unable to walk without assistance.

"You got to get his brother away from him. I've heard of Dean Winchester and I don't want to be messing with him."

"Don't worry, he'll be alone. I'll make sure of that."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

A Time to Heal

Chapter five

**The next morning**

Sam sat on the edge of the bed looking over at a sleeping Dean. He actually felt pretty good this morning. The feelings in his legs seemed to be coming back pretty quickly. He slowly pulled himself up to a standing position and took a few steps, when he bumped against a bedroom cabinet Dean jumped out of bed and pulled out the knife that he always kept hidden under his pillow.

"Whoa!" Sam put up his hands.

"Sorry." Dean said as he slid the knife back under his pillow. "You're looking a lot better." Dean was glad to see his brother on his feet again but was worried that it might be too soon. "Do you think you should be up and walking?"

"Yeah I actually feel pretty good."

"Well just take it easy, no lifting anything heavy."

Dean glanced over at the nightstand next to Sam's bed and saw a pink and a white pill lying there.

"You didn't take your pills last night?"

"I told you I feel better without them."

"Sam there's a reason the doctor wants you to take those pills so I think you should."

"But they make me feel funny."

Dean got out of bed and picked up the pills and got a glass of water. He then handed the pills and water to Sam.

"The doctor wants you to take them so take them." When Sam hesitated he added. "He wouldn't have prescribed them for you if you didn't need them." Dean remembered the doctor saying that Sam needed the blood thinner pill to prevent blood clots, and the other pill for pain.

Sam reluctantly popped the pills into his mouth and washed them down with the water.

"Satisfied?"

Dean grinned.

"Yep." Dean got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm taking a shower."

"I was up first, I go first."

"I'll get a quick one."

"Last time you took a shower you stayed in for half an hour and used up all the hot water."

"Yeah I did didn't I." Dean smiled proud of himself.

"I'm going first." Sam slowly walked over and gently pushed Dean out of the way. Dean didn't put up an argument; he was just glad Sam seemed to be feeling better.

"Wake me when you're done." Dean said as he climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulder.

**Ten minutes later**

Sam took his time taking his shower then went to step out of the tub, as he did he felt a sharp pain shoot across his back and down his legs. He grabbed the shower curtain as he fell back into the tub ripping it down on top of him.

The sound of Sam's body hitting the tub woke Dean up.

"Sam you okay?" He shouted from the bed. When Sam didn't immediately answer him he got up and walked over to the bathroom door. "Sam?" He knocked on the door. When he heard a soft groan he opened the door to find Sam lying in the tub covered by the shower curtain. "What happened?" He asked as he tried to help him up.

"My legs gave out." Sam told him as he reached for a towel to put around his waist.

"Damn it I knew it was too soon for you to be out of bed and on your feet." Dean held up his brother as he helped him over to his bed and helped him put on a pair of sweatpants.

"I felt better; I hardly had any pain at all."

"You got to listen to your doctor and keep taking your meds."

"Those pills really make me feel funny Dean. Maybe he can prescribe something different. Can you call him and ask him to change the prescription?"

"I'll see what I can do." Dean said as he pulled out the card the doctor had given him then punched the number into his cell phone.

"Doctor Phillip's office." The receptionist's voice came over the phone.

"Hi….This is Dave Winston I'm calling about my brother Steve. The pills the doctor gave him seem to be making him sick…. I was wondering if he could prescribe something different."

"Hold on one minute and I'll get the doctor."

The doctor came on the phone a few minutes later.

"Hello Mr. Winston. You said your brother feels sick when taking his pills?"

"Yeah. He seemed pretty good this morning, he was actually up and walking on his own, but as soon as he took the pills it seemed like he got worse."

"That tends to happen for the first few days with these kind of pills, they're pretty strong…. I'll tell you what… I'll write a new prescription for him, it'll be a milder form of the pill. He shouldn't have any problem with these. Can you stop at my office? I can give you some free samples plus a new prescription?"

"Sure, I can be there in about half an hour."

"I'll have it ready when you get here." The doctor hung up the phone and smiled. The Winchesters had played right into his hands and he didn't have to do anything to try and separate them, they were doing that themselves. He knew that Wayne and Kyle wouldn't have any problem grabbing the younger one now, the pills would see to that.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

A Time to Heal

Chapter six

After making sure Sam was once more comfortable in bed Dean got in his car and headed for the doctor's office. He hoped these new pills would work. Usually Sam didn't have much of a reaction to pills but for some reason the ones the doctor first prescribed seemed to make him feel worse, but the doctor said the lower dose should help and Dean hoped it would.

**Motel room a short time later**

Sam was just reaching for the remote control when he heard someone at the door.

"Dean?" He asked when he heard someone picking the lock. "You forget your key?"

When no one answered Sam tried to pull himself up on the bed. Who the hell was trying to break into their room? Did someone know he was hurt and with his brother gone figure their room would be easy pickings? Sam started to reach for his gun which lay under his jacket on the chair next to his bed, but before he could reach it the door flew open and two men walked into the room.

"Sam Winchester." Wayne said as he walked toward Sam.

Sam's heart started pounding in his chest. How did they know him?

"What do you want?" Sam asked trying not to show the fear he was feeling. He was completely helpless with no way to defend himself.

"We want you. We heard all about you Sam, how you got a taste for demon blood."

Sam swallowed hard, how had they heard about that?

"And how you released Lucifer from the pit." Kyle added as he walked over and picked up Sam's gun.

"We know you're in with Lucifer and we know you know where he's hiding."

"I don't know anything."

"Don't lie to us boy." Wayne said as he backhanded Sam's face.

A trickle of blood ran down his chin and dripped onto the bed.

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't have any idea where he's at."

"But you don't deny you were a blood sucking fiend?"

"I did it to kill Lilith….. It was the only way to kill her. I thought I could stop Lucifer from rising."

"But you were wrong."

"Yeah I was…. and I'm sorry for that." Sam said truthfully.

"Sorry doesn't cut it boy." Wayne said as he started to pull Sam out of the bed.

Sam put up a fight but it was useless. Kyle smashed the butt of the gun against Sam's head successfully knocking him out. They grabbed his cell phone then together drug him from the bed leaving a bloody smear on the covers. Then, after first making sure no one would see them, they drug Sam to their car and tossed him in the back seat. Kyle climbed in next to him while Wayne got in the front seat and quickly sped away.

**The doctor's office**

Dean entered the doctor's office and only had to wait a few minutes before the doctor came out carrying a few samples of the new pills plus the new prescription.

"This should help." The doctor said as he handed them to Dean.

"Thanks, I hope so."

"Call me if your brother doesn't improve in a day or two."

"I will." Dean said before leaving the office and heading back to his car.

**Inside the Impala**

Dean's phone began to ring and he first looked down at the caller's ID before answering. It was Bobby.

"Bobby…."

"Dean where are you?"

"I'm just leaving a doctor's office….. Sam got hurt and…."

"Where's your brother?" Bobby interrupted him.

"Back at the motel …. Why?" A cold chill shot down Dean's spine. He could tell by Bobby's voice something wasn't right.

"How far away are you?"

"Not too far why?"

"You got to get back to Sam as quick as you can."

"Why? What's going on Bobby?" Dean asked as he floored the gas pedal.

"I got a phone call from Ellen. She said she heard that two hunters were out looking for Sam and that they found him."

Dean took the corner on two wheels. Ever since he found out Sam was working with Ruby he always had one fear nagging at the back of his mind, and now it had come true. ... Hunters were coming after his brother.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

A Time to Heal

Chapter seven

Dean flew into the motel's parking lot and was out of the car before it came to a complete stop. The door to their motel room was slightly open and he took out his gun as he kicked it all the way open. The room was empty, Sam was gone. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of him when he saw the blood on the bed, his brother had been hurt, how bad he had no idea. At least he hadn't found Sam's body which meant more then likely they wanted him alive, there would have been no reason he could think of to take a dead body. What they wanted from Sam he had no idea. He noticed that Sam's cell phone was missing which was good, maybe Sam had it on him and he could pick up a signal from it. He turned on his brother's computer and went to the GPS locator site. He typed in Sam's information and then felt like he had been punched in the stomach when it said the phone wasn't on. He had no idea how he was going to track down his brother. Who had him and why?

**Langsford Motel**

The motel the men were staying at was about a fifteen minute drive from the motel Dean and Sam had been staying at. They parked the car then once more making sure no one saw them they carried Sam into the room where he was immediately tied to a chair. They were the only people currently registered at the motel and they had already paid the manager off. If he heard anything coming from their room he was to ignore it. Kyle then went over to the bathroom sink and got a glass of water; he then walked over to Sam and threw it in his face. Sam moaned as he woke up and shook his long dark hair splashing the men with the water.

"Wake up pretty boy." Kyle said as he slapped Sam's face.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his tormentors.

"So you like demon blood do you?" Wayne walked over and stood next to Kyle.

Sam kept his mouth shut; there was no use in denying it.

"Where are your demon buddies hiding at?" Kyle asked as he took out a knife and slowly poked it into Sam's shoulder.

Sam clenched his teeth in pain but still said nothing.

"I heard you Winchesters were tough…. Let's see how tough you really are."

Kyle picked up a baseball bat that was next to the door and slammed it into Sam's knee.

Sam screamed in pain as his knee cap shattered. The feeling in his legs was beginning to return and now he wished to God it hadn't.

**Dean**

Dean started throwing things around in the room in frustration. Where the hell was his brother? He quickly grabbed his ringing phone not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Sam?" He prayed he'd hear his brother's voice on the other end.

"No Dean…its Bobby."

"Bobby… They got him Bobby….They got Sam."

Bobby blinked back tears as he listened to the pain in Dean's voice.

"I'm sorry Dean. We always knew one day this might happen."

"I'm getting him back Bobby….and I'm going to kill the bastards that took him."

Bobby knew that part of Dean's statement was true…. He didn't know if they'd get Sam back but he knew Dean would definitely kill the men that took him if they were found.

"We'll get him back." Bobby said, he knew he needed to give Dean some hope.

"What did Ellen say?" Dean knew Ellen had opened a new hunter's bar after hers had burned down and knew she often overheard conversations.

"All she said was that a hunter was on the phone talking to someone and after he hung up she heard him tell his friend that they had finally tracked Sam Winchester down."

"That's all."

"Yeah."

"She didn't ask them who wanted Sam?"

"You know as well as I do they wouldn't have told her. Almost all the hunters out there know she was a friend of your dad's and they weren't about to tell her anything that they thought might get back to you." Bobby thought for a few minutes. "Did you try his phone?"

"It was the first thing I did, someone turned it off." Dean sat on the bed trying to control the panic that was building up inside him. He knew he had to find Sam fast or it would be too late….. if it wasn't too late already.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

A Time to Heal

Chapter eight

**Sam**

Kyle grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head back until Sam thought his neck was going to break.

"Where's Lucifer?"

"I don't know."

Lucifer had crawled out of the hole in the ground and had immediately disappeared; neither Dean nor Sam knew where he had gone.

"What secrets did that demon slut of yours tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything. She lied to me all along."

"Liar!"

Kyle delivered a vicious blow to Sam's face then released his hair. Sam's head fell forward and he gave it a little shake trying to shake off the blow as blood poured down his chin from his bleeding lip.

"I'm telling you the truth." Sam spit out the blood that had collected in his mouth. "I thought if I killed Lilith I could stop Lucifer from rising…..I didn't know I would be breaking the final seal."

"But you drank demon blood to do it." Kyle once more backhanded Sam across his face. "You're nothing but a demon loving bastard!"

Sam still wondered how they had found out about the blood drinking, but it was no use wondering how, word got around and now he was paying for it. In a way he felt he deserved it. When Dean had died he had lost everything he cared about. Sure he still had Bobby, but Bobby wasn't family, not _real_ family. His mom, dad, and now Dean were all dead and he wanted to be too…but then he found a reason to live….revenge. It was all he cared about, all he thought about. He was going to track down Lilith and make her pay for killing his brother. But Lilith was too strong for him which brought Ruby into the picture. Ruby said she could teach him how to become strong enough to defeat Lilith and he fell for her lies hook, line, and sinker. She told him the only way he could defeat Lilith was to drink her blood, her demon blood. At first he tried to resist her, but his hatred of Lilith, and the heartbreak of losing his brother finally drove him to it. It was true, the demon blood made him strong, strong enough to defeat even the most powerful demons. He knew what he was doing was destroying his soul, but he didn't care, all he wanted was revenge on the demon who had taken his brother from him.

He remembered being overjoyed when Dean had come back from the dead, but he knew he couldn't tell him about Ruby. He had promised Dean he wouldn't go down that road, but he had. What Dean didn't know was that it was because of his love for his brother that he had. When Dean had been stripped from him so violently he had lost himself in grief, he figured he'd kill Lilith then kill himself instead of living with what he had become. When Dean came back he was already too far gone, between the demon blood that had been dripped in his mouth when he was a six month old baby, and the demon blood he had drunk willingly he no longer could control what was in him. He had thought he was doing the right thing, defeating Lilith and stopping the final seal from being broken. But Ruby had lied to him and when he finally destroyed Lilith he saw the truth, Lilith's death was what was needed to raise Lucifer, not stop him. By then his bond with his brother had been broken.

He had once begged Dean to kill him if he became something he wasn't, and now he wished he had. He would much rather have died by Dean's hand then die like this.

Wayne reached over and grabbed Sam by his face and forced him to look at him.

"We heard you killed Gordon."

Sam swallowed hard, the only one who knew about that was Dean. Had Dean told these men about Gordon….and about the demon blood? If not, then who?

"Gordon had been turned into a vampire, I had no choice."

"You expect us to believe that?"

"It's the truth."

"We're not going to believe a demon lover like you….. Gordon told us he was looking for you; he knew that you were evil, that you needed to be killed." Wayne said as he took the baseball bat from Kyle.

Sam clenched his teeth and tried to prepare himself for whatever was next. He squeezed his eyes shut when he saw Wayne raise the bat; a second later he felt his hand explode under it and gasped in pain.

"We can keep this up all day boy. Now tell us….. where is Lucifer?"

Sam shook his head back and forth. He had no idea where Lucifer had gone.

"Kid's tough." Kyle said to Wayne.

"Just like his old man and brother. But I'll break him…. sooner or later he'll spill everything."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. I'm leaving for vacation today and will post the next chapter when I get back next Thursday.

A Time to Heal

Chapter nine

**Dean**

Dean sat on the bed trying to think who might have taken his brother and where they could be holding him…..Or was Sam already dead? Maybe who ever took him already killed him and dumped him out on the highway somewhere. Dean ran out to his car and turned on the police scanner he had mounted in the car. He listened to the conversations of the cops but didn't hear anything about a body being found. Maybe they didn't find him yet, or maybe he was lying out there somewhere hurt. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop the terrible images of Sam lying dead next to the road from running through his mind. He took out his cell phone and punched in Ellen's number.

"Ellen?" He asked when someone picked up the phone.

"Yeah."

"Ellen its Dean, Dean Winchester."

"I figured you'd be calling. How's Sam?"

"I was too late, they got him."

There was silence at the other end for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Do you have any idea who took him?"

"No…. I just overheard the conversation and when I asked who they were talking to they shook their heads and left. You know how it is with hunters….they're not going to tell you anything."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"They've been here before; but I only know their first names, Kyle and Wayne."

"Can you remember what they said?"

"All I heard them say was that someone found Sam Winchester and they were going to…." Ellen hesitated, she didn't want to make Dean more upset then he already was.

"Go on."

"That they were going to make him talk… then they were going to kill him." When she heard the small intake of breath at the other end she added. "I'm sorry Dean. I wish I could tell you more. You know how hunters are; they won't talk to anyone but their own partner."

"It's okay Ellen I understand." Dean knew hunters were a secretive bunch; they had to be in order to stay alive.

"Dean…"

"Yeah."

"Get him back."

"I will." Dean said as he hung up the phone. The only problem was how.

**Sam**

Sam never knew he could hurt this much. The pain was agonizing and there was no indication they were going to stop. Wayne took out Sam's cell phone. He had turned it off when they had grabbed Sam because he knew it more then likely contained a GPS chip and that if turned on his brother could track him. He turned it on then quickly scanned the numbers in the phone book till he came across Dean's number. He memorized it then turned it off. He then took out his own phone which had a scrambling chip in it to stop anyone from tracking their location and dialed Dean's number.

**Dean**

Dean looked at the strange number that popped up on his screen, he knew he didn't know the caller but knew he had to take the call in case it had anything to do with his brother.

"Yeah."

"Is this Dean Winchester."

"Could be….Who wants to know?"

"I'm not going to play games with you Winchester…We have something of yours." Wayne held the phone down at Sam's mouth. "Say something to your brother." When Sam didn't talk Kyle took his knife and drove it deep into Sam's thigh which caused him to cry out in pain. Wayne then turned his attention back to the phone. "Your brother doesn't feel like talking right now but we're hoping you help us make him."

Dean gripped the phone tight, he had heard Sam's cry of pain and right now all he wanted to do was crawl through the phone and beat the crap out of whoever had his brother.

"I swear if you hurt him I'll kill you." Dean kept his voice low trying as hard as he could to control his temper; he knew flipping out wasn't going to help find his brother.

"All you got to do is get him to tell us how to find Lucifer and we'll put him out of his pain."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

A Time to Heal

Chapter ten

"Let me talk to him." Dean knew his brother didn't know where Lucifer was hiding but hoped Sam would make up a location to try and draw the men who had him out into the open. Dean then could go there and wait for who ever it was that had his brother to make his appearance, then he would beat the crap out of them until they told him where his brother was.

Wayne once more held the phone at Sam's face.

"Sammy?" Dean asked when he didn't hear anything. "Sammy talk to me."

"There's nothing to say." Sam wasn't about to get his brother involved in this, this whole Lucifer mess was because of him. He was the one who broke the final seal, he was the one who was going to pay for it.

"Sam I can help you, but you need to tell me where Lucifer is hiding." Dean then added. "I know you know so tell me so I can end this." It was his way of letting his brother know what he was trying to do. It was a risky move because now the men would think Sam really did know where Lucifer was hiding but it was the only way Dean could think of to try and draw them out in the open.

Sam didn't need the hint; he already knew what Dean was trying to do. He knew Dean was one of the best hunters out there and more then likely could handle the men, but he also knew these men were ruthless and he didn't want to take the chance of his brother getting hurt because of him.

"Stay out of this Dean."

When Dean heard his brother grunt in pain as he was hit once again the anger he was trying to hold back surfaced.

"Damn it Sammy tell me!"

"I don't know anything." Sam said through teeth bloodied by a mouth full of blood.

Wayne took the phone away from Sam.

"Your brother doesn't want to cooperate. Guess that's his lose." Wayne slammed his fist into Sam's stomach then once more backhanded him across his face.

"I'll make him tell me, just let me talk to him." Dean begged.

"Maybe we'll call you back after we soften him up a little." Wayne ended the phone call.

"Damn it!" Dean was about to throw his phone across the room in frustration but stopped, he knew it was his only link to Sam.

Tears filled his eyes; he had never felt this helpless in his whole life. …then a thought came to him….Castiel.

"Cas are you there? Can you hear me?" Dean asked as he looked around the room. "They got my brother Cas….They got Sam." Dean's voice cracked with emotion as he spoke.

Dean was only met by silence.

"Please Cas you got to help me. They're going to kill him if I don't find him."

Still only silence.

Dean didn't know whether to be angry or worried. Castiel had helped him find his brother before against direct orders, had he been disciplined for helping him? Was Castiel gone for good? Dean knew he had to stay calm, he had to think. Who would have known where he and his brother were staying?

**Sam**

After being beaten for the next half hour Sam's face was a bloody mess and he was pretty sure some of his ribs had been broken. Luckily he could still breathe but it was extremely painful to do so. He knew if they kept this up he wouldn't last more then a few hours. But strangely the thought didn't even frighten him. What frightened him more was what Dean would do if he died. He knew his brother had been really pissed off at him for trusting Ruby and for not listening to him, but since Ruby's death and Lucifer's resurrection they had become close again. Dean had protected him all his life and he knew his brother would blame himself for not watching out for him if he died. None of this was Dean's fault and Sam wanted to live long enough to tell him that. He also wanted to tell Dean that he couldn't have asked for a better big brother, a brother who stood by him no matter what. He needed Dean to know that…. to know that he loved him.

Kyle punched Sam one more time then looked over at Wayne when it was obvious that Sam had passed out.

"I don't think he's going to talk."

"Well I know one way to make him talk."

"What's that?"

"Get his big brother down here and start working on him. I think the kid will tell us everything we want to know once we smack his brother around a little."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I heard his brother has an angel watching over him."

"You really believe that?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I want to find out."

**Dean**

Dean paced the motel room trying to figure out who had Sam and how he could get him back. How the hell had the hunters found out where Sam was? They had been using different aliases from what they usually used so they couldn't have tracked them down that way. And no one knew where they were except Bobby and he trusted Bobby with his life. No one else knew where they were….. It suddenly came to Dean… no one else knew except the doctor.

"The doctor!" Dean grabbed his car keys off the bureau. Why hadn't he thought of it before? The doctor was the one who told them about the motel. It had to be the doctor who had set them up.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews.

A Time to Heal

Chapter eleven

**Dean**

Dean sped to the hospital and pulled into a parking spot. At first he thought of taking his gun with him but he knew he'd have to go through a metal detector to enter the hospital and decided against it, there were more ways to get a man to talk then with a gun. He grabbed a roll of duct tape then jumped out of his car and hurried to the emergency room. He gave the pretty receptionist his most charming smile trying to hide the rage beneath it.

"Hi, I'd like to speak to Dr. Wilkins."

The receptionist returned the handsome man's smile before paging through the tablet in front of her.

"Dr. Wilkins is not working in emergency today; I think it's his day off. You might find him in his office though because I know he likes to keep up with his paperwork on his days off, but if he's not there is there any way I can help you?"

Normally Dean would have used his best pick up lines right about now, but Sam was in danger and that was all he could think about.

"No… thank you. … I'll see if he's in his office."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah." Dean had been in the doctor's office when he had picked up Sam's pills and had already turned around and was walking down the long corridor toward it.

When he got to the office he was glad to see there was no one at the receptionist's desk. She must have the day off as well he thought. The door to the doctor's office was slightly open and Dean could see the doctor walking around inside the room. Dean was lucky, the doctor's office sat at the end of a long corridor and there was no one else around at the moment. He quietly walked in the office and pushed the door closed behind him. The doctor spun around when he heard the door shut and Dean could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I have off today, you'll have to come back tomorrow." The doctor said as he took a few steps backward when he saw the look in Dean's eyes.

"This won't take but a minute." Dean said as he reached in his pocket and took out a roll of duct tape. "This doesn't have to get messy…..Just tell me where my brother is."

"He's with you isn't he?"

"Your friends have him and you're going to tell me where." Dean moved closer when he saw the doctor start to reach for a button on his desk to alert security. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Dean reached under the desk and pulled the wires to the security button out. "Now where's my brother?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I believe you do." Dean reached over and grabbed the doctor by his jacket and pulled him toward him. "You can tell me now…. or you can tell me after I beat it out of you. Now I'm only going to ask you this one more time….Where's my brother?"

When the doctor shook his head Dean ripped off a piece of duct tape and slapped it over the doctor's mouth. He knew he didn't have time to fool around, Sam could be dying. He then took the doctor's arm and bent it backward snapping the bone in two. The doctor threw back his head and screamed but his scream was muffled by the tape.

"Where's my brother?" Dean asked again as he grabbed the doctor by his throat.

When the doctor started mumbling something behind the tape Dean ripped it off his mouth taking some of the doctor's skin with it.

"They'll kill me if I tell you."

"Well you're with me now….and I'll kill you if you don't."

When the doctor hesitated Dean ripped off another strip of tape and was just about ready to put it over the doctor's mouth before he broke his other arm but stopped when the doctor spoke.

"They're at the Red Rose motel out on route fifty."

Dean then remembered something else. Sam had complained that the pills the doctor had given him made him feel worse.

"What about the pills? What were you giving him?"

"The pills won't hurt him; they only kept his legs numb so he couldn't fight back or get away."

Dean grabbed the doctor and forced him into a chair then quickly duct taped him to it. He then also put a strip of tape over his mouth.

"If you're lying to me I'll be back."

Dean delivered a blow to the doctor's jaw which knocked him out, at least that would keep him quiet for awhile. He then left the office and headed for his car as he tried to shake the guilty feeling that was creeping up inside him. He had made Sam take his pills even though he had told him they made him feel funny, and now because of it his brother had been helpless when the men came for him. He tried to force the feeling from his mind, he didn't have time to feel guilty, he had to find his brother.

"Hang in there Sammy, I'm coming." Dean said as he gunned the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter….. Thanks as always to all of you who took the time to review, hope you liked the story.

A Time to Heal

Chapter twelve

**Later **

Sam never knew he could hurt so badly. Every bone in his body felt like it had been broken. He kept up a brave front never wanting to show the men how much they were hurting him, but in truth he just wanted them to finish it. If he had his gun he would do it for them. He knew it was the coward's way out but right now he didn't care, he just wanted to be any place but here.

"You're killing him." Wayne told Kyle after he hit Sam yet again.

"Let's face it; he's not going to talk."

"Maybe he really doesn't know where Lucifer crawled off to; if he did he would have told us by now."

"I'm not giving up that easy. I'll make that boy talk even if I have to skin him alive to do it." Kyle pulled out a knife and cut an inch slice in Sam's arm then began peeling back the skin.

Sam clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut; finally he couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop….please … I swear I don't know anything."

Wayne pulled out his gun.

"Let's just get it over with. I want to get out of here before his brother tracks us down." Wayne put the gun to Sam's head.

Just as he did the door to the room suddenly splintered as it was kicked open and a very pissed off Dean stood there. He walked into the room his eyes filled with hate and rage when he saw how badly his brother had been beaten.

"Get the hell away from him!" He shouted as he pointed his gun at the men.

Sam looked at Dean and tried to give him a small smile as he finally was able to relax a little. His brother, his hero since he was a kid, had once more managed to save him.

Wayne wasn't about to turn over his prisoner and made the fatal mistake of pulling back the hammer of the gun and was immediately shot between his eyes by Dean. As he crumbled to the floor Dean's attention was momentarily off of Sam and Kyle took the opportunity to draw his knife across Sam's throat. Sam gasped in both pain and disbelief as his air supply was suddenly cut off and as blood bubbled out of his mouth and ran down his chest.

"Noooooo!" Dean screamed when he saw what had happened. In less then a second Kyle lay dead next to his partner.

Dean pulled out his knife and ran over to his brother and cut him free from the chair, he collapsed in Dean's arms.

"Sammy…..it's going to be alright you'll see. I'm going to patch you up and you're going to be fine." He found himself repeating the words he had spoken once before when his brother had been violently taken from him. Dean tried to comfort his brother as he lowered him to the floor and tried to control the bleeding from his slashed neck. It was then he really got to see how badly his brother had been beaten and he choked back a sob.

Sam looked up at him and tried to speak but it was impossible. He needed to tell Dean that it was okay, he was ready to go. He also needed to tell him that he couldn't have asked for a better brother but nothing came out. He could feel his body growing colder as the lack of oxygen overcame him and he shut his eyes as his body went limp with death.

"Noooooo! Oh God Sammy no!... Please God not again!" Dean pulled his brother into his arm and hugged him close as he buried his face in Sam's shoulder and sobbed. He had no idea how long he had sat there holding his brother when he thought he heard his name and looked up. The room now was bathed in a white light and Castiel stood before him.

"Dean."

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said as he looked down at Sam's body.

"Sorry? That's all you got to say is that you're sorry?" Dean glared up at Castiel. "Where were you when I was begging you to help me find Sam?"

"I had work to do."

"Oh you did did you? Well you can stick Lucifer where the sun doesn't shine because I'm not helping you destroy him. I'm through with you….I'm through with everything."

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't!" Dean gently lowered Sam to the floor then stood up face to face with Castiel. "Why didn't you help me find Sam? Why did you let him die?"

"I did help you find him."

"What are you talking about?" Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm the one who whispered in your ear that the doctor was involved."

"You helped me find him but you didn't help me save him! Why?"

"I wasn't allowed to."

"Why not?"

"Because it was written by the prophet that Sam Winchester would die by a hunter's knife."

"Don't give me any of this prophet crap! You changed the prophet's words when you sent me to find Sam and stop him from killing Lilith."

"Yes and I have been punished for that."

"So you just sat back and let my brother be butchered….What kind of angel are you anyway? Because whatever you're selling I'm not buying anymore." Dean once more sat down next to Sam and pulled him into his arms. "Just get the hell out of here!" All Dean wanted right now was to be alone with his brother.

Castiel looked hurt.

"We were friends once."

"Not anymore….Not after this."

Castiel looked down at Dean holding his dead brother in his arms and felt at first a small pain that began to grow until it envelope him and his heart felt like a cold dagger had been pushed through it. This was love he was witnessing, the strongest kind of love, a love between family, between brothers. His eyes filled with tears as he watched Dean still trying to comfort his younger brother even though he was dead.

"I'm here Sam, and I'm not going to let anything ever hurt you again." Dean said softly as he pushed Sam's long dark hair out of his eyes.

A single tear ran down Castiel's cheek as he turned away from the scene. He started to walk away, after all he had his orders, but he suddenly spun around and raised his hand. A bright shinning white light came out of his palm and he walked over and put his hand over Sam's chest. The light, though extremely bright didn't hurt Dean's eyes as he watched in awe as Sam's wounds began to miraculously heal in front of him. Within a few seconds Sam didn't have a mark on him and was beginning to move. Dean looked up at Castiel and was about to thank him but what he saw cut off his words before he could get them out. The bruises and blood that had been on Sam's body were now covering Castiel's body, he managed to take a few steps then fell to his knees. Dean stood up and was about to go to him but before he could Castiel shook his head warning him off, he then collapsed to the ground and vanished. Dean looked around the room, he needed to thank him, but he was gone. Where he had gone, or if he was even still alive he didn't know. When he heard Sam moan he quickly went back to him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as he stood up, it was like nothing had even happened to him.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what? …. The last thing I remember was lying in bed waiting for you to come home."

Dean put his hand on Sam's back and started leading him to the door grateful that Castiel seemed to have taken the memory of the pain Sam had suffered away.

"Let's get out of here."

"Out of where?" Sam looked around the strange motel room. Where were they and what were were they doing here? It was then he saw the two bodies.

"Dean what the hell's going on?" Sam swallowed hard as he looked at the two dead men.

"I'll explain it all later. Right now we need to get out of here before someone calls the cops."

Sam didn't argue as he let Dean lead him out the door. Once Sam was safe outside Dean turned around and blinked back tears of gratitude.

"Thanks." He said to the empty room. He knew it wasn't much but at the moment it was all he could say.

The End


End file.
